The Penguins and The North Wind
by RC2012
Summary: Something that I would've liked to see as another mid-credits scene or an easter egg in the movie.


**Warning: This fanfic contains spoilers to the end of the movie. If you haven't seen the movie yet and don't want to know how it ends until you see it, then leave and come back when you have seen the movie.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Penguins and The North Wind-A Penguins of Madagascar Fanfic<strong>

The Penguins and North Wind had done it.

They had defeated Dave the octopus and turned all the penguins that were kidnapped back to normal.

Classified looked over at the debris of the blown up submarine and saw something shine when the sun reflected off of it.

Classified quickly came over to the object and picked it up.

"Yes." He smiled. "It's my phone."

Classified dialed a number and called North Wind headquarters, asking them to send transport to return all the stolen penguins back to their zoos.

Classified nodded and hung up.

"Alright, they're having the nearest base send transport." He told his team and Skipper's team.

Skipper put on the jetpack Classified had given to his team as thanks from Classified for saving them.

"Well, see ya." Skipper asked.

Classified looked down at the bird and smiled. "Yeah."

The transports arrived before any humans could return and see what had happened after seeing the monster-turned penguins. The stolen penguins and North Wind were picked up and left.

Skipper and his team flew the jetpacks around New York City for a while before heading back to the circus.

* * *

><p>After all the stolen penguins had been returned to their zoos, Classified set a course for their secret base.<p>

Corporal looked out the window and sighed.

"I'm gonna miss those penguins, especially the four who saved the day."

Classified looked out the window next to him as he drove and smiled.

"Yeah, those birds aren't as bad as I originally thought."

Suddenly a beeping could be heard from the monitor in front of Classified and the wolf turned his head back and touched a button.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Classified, I'm sorry to bother you and know that you and your team are returning from the Dr. Brine mission, but your team is needed again. A new threat has been reported and you're needed to stop it."

"What's the threat?" Classified asked.

After the team was briefed on their next mission, Classified nodded his head.

"Okay, we're on our way." He pressed the button again and the call ended.

Classified looked ahead of him and a thought popped into his head.

He then had the ship turn around.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Eva asked.

Classified turned to her and flashed her one of his charming smiles.

"Picking something up." He said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the polka-dot afro circus, the penguins walked over to their beds after plugging Mort to Dave the octopus' ray gun and using him to revert Private from a pink and antlered penguin back to a regular penguin.<p>

The four jetpacks the penguins had received from the North Wind rested over in a corner.

Kowalski yawned and smiled.

"I can't believe I'm saying this sir, but it's good to be back at the circus."

"Yeah, but it was nice to get away from the hippies for a bit." He was of course referring to Alex the lion, Marty the zebra, Gloria the hippo, and Melman the giraffe.

The penguins had approached their beds just as they heard the sounds of a jet just outside their tent.

A moment later, the North Wind entered.

"Classified, what are you doing here?" Skipper asked, quire surprised to see the wolf again so soon.

Classified smiled. "Penguins, how would you like to go on a mission with us?"

"Wait, what?" Private asked.

"We received a call from North Wind headquarters of a new animal threat. And we certainly could use the help of another impressive spy team."

"Really?" Skipper asked.

"Of course. After Dave was defeated, didn't I say that you four were the best spy team I've ever seen?" Classified asked with a smile.

"And who knows?" Eva said walking up to Kowalski and placing her wing underneath his beak.

"Maybe after the mission is finished, you and I can go out on a date, huh handsome?"

Kowalski blushed as his tongue stuck out in a goofy and love-struck manner.

"Gah, um, okay." He said laughing goofily.

Classified looked down at Skipper and smiled. "What do you say?"

Skipper put his flipper under his beak and thought.

"Well,"

Suddenly he heard it.

The song.

The song that he and his brothers were nearly driven crazy by days ago, which caused them to flee the circus.

Alex and his friends were practicing singing the circus polka-dot afro song from behind a big curtain.

_Oh no, not that again._ Skipper thought.

Then he turned to Classified and smiled.

"Okay then wolfie, we're in."

"Excellent." Classified said.

The two teams then exited the tent and entered the ship that the North Wind had arrived in.

Skipper ran over to the driver's seat and jumped up onto it.

"I'll drive!"

Classified walked up to the seat laughing and then looked serious. "No."

He picked up Skipper and set him down on the floor.

The others took their seats.

Corporal picked up Private and set him down in his lap.

Kowalski and Eva sat on the same seat.

Skipper and Rico sat behind Classified.

"Entering in coordinates." Classified said.

Then the ship lifted up into the air and flew off.

"Onward to adventure!" Skipper cried as the ship headed off for its next destination.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Saw the movie just today (1130/14) and it was good. I liked watching the penguins on their adventure, and all the scenes with Classified, who is now one of my most favorite DWA characters, especially the one where he admitted that he was wrong about the penguins and that they were the best team he had ever seen and salutes them.**

**Hope you enjoyed the fanfic.**

**~RC**


End file.
